


Tenacity

by Avathyst



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Pre-Hephaestus Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Kepler has very unique methods of getting what he wants.





	Tenacity

“Well, Mister Jacobi,” said the Colonel. “I believe I gave you an order.” His twangy voice echoed around the small room. Band posters littered the walls, making the place look like the room of a rebellious teenager. The vague scent of weed danced on the air.

“Did you, Colonel?” Jacobi asked. “I must have missed that little order. Would you repeat it for me?”

Warren gripped a leather strap attached to a chain. That chain connected to a collar worn by one Daniel Jacobi.

“Do you want me to ask twice? Do you?” Warren asked, his southern drawl tinged with anger.

“I do, Colonel.”

The smirk on Jacobi’s face was enough to drive Kepler mad, but this was a game; a game Kepler couldn't lose. He never failed.

Kepler’s grip on the leash tightened, pulling it sharp and rough. The thick collar dug into Jacobi’s neck, knocking him off balance.

The pain elicited an unconscious sound as Jacobi gasped for air. It wasn't choking him, but he couldn't ignore the sensation either.

Leaning forward, Kepler whispered his order. “Open your mouth, Daniel. Now.” His voice was gruff and thick. 

A shiver ran down Jacobi’s spine. Being disobedient was fun and all part of the game. He knew that Kepler knew.

“Make me, sir,” Jacobi replied. His brows furrowed in the act of defiance, bracing for the next jerk.

But that tug never came. Instead, Jacobi felt something on top of his hand. Kepler’s fingers had laced into his hair, as gentle as could be. As Jacobi’s eyes flitted open, he saw Kepler looking down at him. Describing the look on Kepler’s face was impossible.

The corners of Kepler’s lips curled up imperceptibly. His brow furrowed, but his eyes smiled. This look sent a pang to Jacobi’s heart.

The tender moment did not last long as Kepler’s grip tightened. Jacobi felt his hair pulled up by the root, making him feel like putty in Kepler’s hand. Jacobi groaned in pain as Kepler brought him closer.

“Last chance, Mister Jacobi,” Kepler whispered. “Open your mouth.”

As Jacobi squinted in pain, his mind raced. He wanted to give in to Warren. Jacobi craved Warren’s cock. Even just the sight of his shaft made Jacobi excited. However, this was about the principal. Jacobi was stronger than his urges; he had to be.

Jacobi’s powered open as he craned his neck. With a defiant grin, Jacobi shook his head no.

Kepler let out a huge sigh. “Sometimes I wish I didn't train you this well.”

With one hand in Jacobi’s hair, Kepler gripped his cock with his other hand. He rubbed it slowly, feeling the blood course through his body. Any other day, Kepler would be furious, but today was different. Today, Kepler had all the time he needed to break his subordinate.

“Mister Jacobi, did I ever tell you the story of my brief period aboard the USS Wisconsin?” As Kepler spoke, he continued to stroke his cock.

Jacobi, on the other hand, had no idea what to say. Not wanting to take the chance opening his mouth, Jacobi shook his head no.

“Really? It sure is a wonderful story,” Kepler replied. “During my time in the army, I occasionally worked with the other branches. I would train recruits for the navy and the air force, from time to time.”

Kepler took a breath before he continued. “It was always on dry land, until the one day it wasn't. Have you ever been on a submarine, Mister Jacobi?”

Again, Jacobi shook his head no. Kepler often told these stories, but there was always a reason. Usually, Jacobi would tune out the tall tales, but he was stuck. His eyes watched Kepler stroking his cock with intensity.

“Terrifying machines, submarines,” Kepler continued with a wistful tone. “You could die in any number of ways. Can you picture that, Mister Jacobi? Imagine you died because of one little slip.”

As Kepler spoke, he continued stroking himself. Each stroke punctuated a word, as Kepler continued.

“Anyway, there I was, brought onboard this terrifying vessel. I'd never been on a submarine before, and I was supposed to keep these children safe.”

The tension in the air grew as Jacobi grew equally as impatient. He shifted nervously, noting the carpet digging into his knees.

“Wouldn't you know it, we got into trouble on my first and only excursion. It was supposed to be a training exercise,” Kepler said wistfully. “Isn't it always, Mister Jacobi?”

“Sir,” Jacobi muttered. “I'm still waiting for the point.”

The grip on Jacobi’s hair tightened, jerking his head to the side. “Patience, Mister Jacobi,” Kepler muttered. “You are going to love this part.”

“Yes, sir,” Jacobi mumbled.

“Where was I?” Kepler continued. “Oh, right. There we were, three hundred meters under the sea. The reactor had gone dark; people were beginning to panic. But I reminded all of them what was important,” Kepler said, making eye contact the entire time. “Do you know what that is, Mister Jacobi?”

“No, sir,” Jacobi sighed. “What is it?”

Right as Jacobi finished his question, Kepler moved. Kepler’s grip tightened again, this time pulling Jacobi forward roughly. The tip of Kepler’s cock slipped into Jacobi’s unguarded mouth.

“Tenacity, Mister Jacobi,” grunted Kepler. Kepler pulled Jacobi down roughly, his prick slipping down Jacobi’s throat. 

Daniel gagged, hands lunging forward to grip Kepler’s thighs for stability. He attempted to pull back, but Kepler held him tight. 

“You have to be tenacious, Mister Jacobi,” Kepler said with a smile.

Jacobi struggled to breathe, gagging on the cock speared into his throat. His nose mashed into Kepler’s pelvis, suffocating him further.

After an unbearable amount of time, the grip on his hair pulled back. Jacobi felt the shaft slide past his lips as he choked. Saliva filled his mouth, coating Kepler in a thick layer. Jacobi choked and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“You can do better than that, Mister Jacobi,” Kepler laughed. “We're just getting started. Don't tell me you want to quit.”

Jacobi shook his head violently, still gasping for air. 

“No, sir,” Jacobi gasped as his body begged him to quit. That short period of airlessness made Jacobi light-headed, but he couldn't surrender.

“Good boy,” Kepler said in a sultry tone. “Get back to work.”

Having caught his breath, Jacobi nodded. Dutifully, he opened his mouth, his tongue extending as a temporary platform. A pang of pain came from the grip on his hair. 

Kepler let the tip of his cock rest on Jacobi’s tongue. There was a twisted look of satisfaction on his face as he pressed forward. Jacobi continued to coat Kepler’s cock with even more spit.

Jacobi closed his mouth around Kepler, rubbing the underside of his shaft with his tongue. He could taste the salty hint of pre, plus the tang of sweat. This taste had grown to be one of Jacobi’s favorite flavors. 

“Now, Mister Jacobi,” Kepler moaned. “I think you were born for this very purpose.”

The carpet still dug into Daniel’s knees as he settled. His grip on Kepler’s thighs loosened as well. The hand in his hair remained firm but thankfully didn't force a move. Kepler just wanted Daniel to remember where he was, and why he was there.

“And that collar suits you,” Warren moaned. “I might see about adding that to your uniform.”

There was a slick sound as Jacobi began to bob his head, taking more of the smooth shaft. He moaned around Kepler, attempting to thank him for the compliment. The message was received either way. The vibrations ran through Kepler’s skin, eliciting a contented sigh as he gazed down at his subordinate. 

The way Kepler ran his hand through Jacobi’s wiry hair was almost kind. Kepler watched the way Jacobi worked his shaft as if it were his favorite thing on the planet. Jacobi would bob, taking the entire length into his mouth, before pulling back to just the tip and stroking with his free hand.  Each stroke made a wet sound, aided by the copious amount of saliva. 

Kepler’s hand tangled in his hair, gripping tight once more. However, this time Kepler didn’t force him down. Instead, he pulled Jacobi off. Kepler’s free hand took hold of his shaft and began to feverishly stroke himself. Jacobi’s face scrunched up in pain as Kepler continued. 

As Kepler worked his shaft, Jacobi squirmed in place. It was hard to move with the way Kepler held him, but he attempted anyway. In time, Kepler couldn’t keep it anymore and came. Thick white ropes of cum sprayed onto Jacobi’s face, his mouth opens trying to catch anything. Jacobi heard Kepler moaning above him, groaning in pleasure.

As the last jet spurted out, Kepler’s grip loosened. Jacobi slumped a bit, finally relaxing. He sat still, waiting for permission to move, which he received. 

“Go get yourself cleaned up, Mister Jacobi, and get back to work,” Kepler muttered under his breath.

“Yes, sir,” Jacobi mumbled, wiping the cum from his cheek.

And just like that, Kepler left Jacobi’s room. Presumably, Kepler had more important work to do and was just looking to blow off some steam. If that was all he could be, Jacobi was happy to be Kepler’s release valve. He wanted more but knew he would never get anything from Kepler.

Jacobi had never been so glad he took that drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Glad you read through! If you liked the fic please let me know!  
> I do writing commissions so if you want something you can find the details and my personal blog Here: http://avathyst.tumblr.com/post/174165495376/avathyst-hey-i-am-in-desperate-need-of-some
> 
> Like and comment if you liked it, I love to hear from you!!


End file.
